


No Slowing Down

by BlackSwan21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Family, Fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwan21/pseuds/BlackSwan21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just another fluffy oneshot of Dean and his pregnant girl friend talking before they have to rush off to a ultrasound appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Slowing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Swan Song, and mentions the year that Dean has been having so far until a unexpected surprise changed everything.

Dean sighed as he padded through the kitchen, looking around at the surprisingly clean counters and fresh flowers on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. It had been a long day at the shop, they were booked back to back with cars and no relief in sight, it was just that time of year where everyone's car was breaking down, or over heating suddenly with all the heat out. It was the weekend now, and all Dean wanted to do was lay on the couch and not move for the next couple of days. Relaxing didn't seem to be in the cards for him lately, between work and having a five month pregnant girlfriend it seemed like his life was always set on go, go, go.

That's right girlfriend, he has a girlfriend now. He could barely believe it himself yet expect other people to believe it. The two of them met years and years ago on a dusty back road. She was sitting on the side of the road with the hoof of her car up trying to fix her car, and he was passing by. For some reason he stopped to help her that night, and he hadn't forgot her ever since. She was always there with open arms when he showed back up at her doorstep at all hours, never turning him away or pestering him with questions. The woman was always there for him when he came to her, and she was there now more than ever.

When Sam took his dive into the cage it hit Dean hard, he had lost everything that day. His best friend, family, partner in crime... everything. Sure he still had Bobby and Cas, but Cas was always busy with angel business; and Bobby, well Bobby tried but he just wasn't Sam. Sam was the one that sat next to him in the impala every day, the one he protected his whole life. Everything in Dean's life was built around Sam, and now he's gone. Leaving this hole in his chest that all the alcohol in the world couldn't fill.  It had been months of sleepless nights, nightmares plaguing what precious little sleep he could get; the nights counted by the number of bottles surrounding him on the couch. He was broken, a empty shell of the man he used to be.  It was rock bottom and he hit it hard.

Then it happened, she got pregnant after a night of angst filled, angry sex. He understood why it took her months to tell him, it would have been hard to approach any topic with a man as far gone as he was. Now... well now he was going to have a family of his own, and as much as that thought scared him he couldn't run from his responsibilities. He knew what he needed to do. So he cleaned up his act, traded some of the bottles around him for a wrench and rag then headed to the local shop to get a job. It was still painful to wake up every morning knowing he would never see Sam again, but he would never stop trying to find a way to bring his brother back from the pit. He had to take care of his family now though, and that meant trading the fake credit cards for a job, and going to doctors appointments, picking out paint, building cribs, being a boyfriend...

The sound of the door opening brought Dean out of his thoughts as a familiar voice came into the room. "It's Clara, not Clair. Clara Brown." Clara said as she walked inside, balancing arms full of groceries and her phone between her shoulder and head. Dean walked over and took the bags from her, leaving the phone as he sighed. Dean hated it when she did heavy lifting or anything that could stress her, he knew that he was overprotective of her, but she was the only one that kept him together right now, and not to mention carrying his unborn child. So anything that could put the baby in danger he hated seeing her do. "Yes I want the package that I paid to be shipped to my house shipped to my friggin house." She snapped in the phone as she moved the phone and quickly ended the call.

Dean just sighed as he put the groceries down on the counter, quickly moving to put away everything. "Do I even need to ask how your day went?" He asked as she slammed the door shut and walked over to the counter. "That well." He added, poking his head in the fridge to put away the milk and eggs. "Well you should have come in and asked for help with the groceries instead of carrying them all in by yourself." He worried about her, ever since the scare when Clara fell down the stairs he has been on her about following the doctor's advice Dean's been a bit over paranoid. Not that she listened to him, most of the time he got a lecture for telling her what to do; but in the end she would do what was best for the baby whether she liked it or not.

"They aren't that heavy Dean, I'm pregnant not handicapped." Clara said from behind him as he took a couple boxes of pasta and put them in the top cupboard. When he turned around he saw Clara standing at the other end of the island with one hand on her belly and the other on her back. "My boss put me on this story about the new restaurant opening up, and that idiot Candace got the story about the priest who went missing because she shows more cleavage than I do. Then I got stuck behind some couponer in line today, and I think the baby bruised one of my ribs with the kicking." She ranted, her voice getting higher and higher as her hand on her stomach moved to her back.

"Maybe we can go test the food out at this new restaurant, purely for research of course." Dean suggested as he walked towards Clara and placed a hand on her stomach, bending down low so he was face to face with her stomach. "Are you hurting mommy?" He asked, feeling a small kick as the baby moved inside Clara's belly as he spoke again. "Don't make me play classical music at you." Standing up, Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Clara and gave her a quick kiss on the lips; feeling a smile spread across Clara's face as he pulled away.

She just smiled brightly at him, her bad mood gone for the moment as her eyes looked up into his. "Isn't it a bit early to start disciplining the little guy?" Clara asked as more of a statement as she looked up into his eyes with such love that he couldn't help but kiss her again, lingering longer this time. The way she looked at him was something he would never get used to, there was such care and respect in her eyes that it was almost overwhelming for him. "You still owe me a massage." She said as her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close to her.  Dean smirked as he slipped his hands up her shirt and pulled her closer. “Unfortunately, I have a doctors appointment in an hour. I know you wanted to come to the last ultrasound but couldn’t so I figured we should both go to this one.” She explained as Dean rested his head in the crook of her neck and sighed.

She was right, he really did want to see the baby again, not just the pictures of the baby again; but he really wanted to continue where they left off this morning. “We could make it quick.” Dean said as he nipped at her neck a little causing her shiver a little as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. When he saw the look in her eyes he knew that she wasn’t going to let him continue anything right now. Which was probably for the best, but it didn’t stop Dean from pouting a little as he looked down into her eyes. “After the ultrasound, we can continue where we left off.” He said as his hands slowly moved up and down her back, just enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his calloused hands. “You know we haven’t even talked about names for the little guy.”

Clara smiled as she looked up at him and shook her head. “No we’ve just been so busy with appointments and work. I did have a idea though. I was thinking we could name him Samuel, either his first or middle name should be Samuel.” She said as her arms rested behind his head as he just watched her for a moment, unsure as to how to react to this new news. Sure he had thought about it, but he hadn’t brought it up with Clara yet. “It seems like the right thing to do after everything.” Clara added as Dean tried to muster up the words to tell her how much he appreciated the thought she had put into this. How could he possibly put that into words though? So he thanked her the only way he could think of the show her how much it meant to him.  
          Dean bent down and kissed Clara again, this time the kiss was deeper with more urgency behind it as she pulled his face closer and deepened the kiss further. He groaned as his hands moved down to her hips and he gave them a quick squeeze as he pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath in, pressing his forehead against hers. Dean just closed his eyes and held her as his head moved to the crook of her neck again. “I agree.” He mumbled against her skin as he opened his eyes again and gave her a squeeze, staying like that for a while before finally lifting his head and looking into her eyes. “At least we got one name pinned down.”

She just looked into his eyes, studying him for a while. He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in her head. The loving look in her eyes was all he needed to try and kiss her again, but she pulled away, quickly putting a finger on his lips and shaking her head. “If we start now there is no way that I’m making it to that appointment.” Clara said as her fingers moved from his lips to his cheek, slowly cupping his face in her hands. “Come on, we have to drive across town to get to the clinic.” With that she pulled out of his hold on her and walked over to the bedroom, to change as Dean assumed.

“Fine, get your stuff. I’ll be in the car waiting.” Dean said as he slowly made his way to the door, giving Clara a light smack on the ass on the way by her. Smirking when he heard the squeak leave her mouth. “Let’s go see our baby boy.”


End file.
